


手足丨下

by igarashi_yuki



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashi_yuki/pseuds/igarashi_yuki
Summary: 蔡徐坤把朱正廷当哥哥看，朱正廷就不一样了。





	手足丨下

/。一个梦境/

 

朱正廷拉开卷门，破旧的不锈钢划在大理石地板上一道拉痕，同时刺激到他的耳膜。六月已经开始有穿堂风，带着早就开始弥漫的夏意吹动风铃。风铃下面是一个背对着他坐在藤椅上的身影，那个人穿着鲜红色的篮球服，被汗水浸湿的圆领氤氲成了灰，一头深棕色的发，汗滴凝在发角，如露水般闪着微光。缓缓地下落，汗水顺着衣领钻进后背，滑入纤维，逐渐融入写着“CAI XUKUN”的黑色刺绣英文里。

少年的后背宽大而平整，给人安心感的同时也开始变得有压迫力。朱正廷看了一眼便匆匆移开视线，左脚踩着右脚脚跟把洗得刷白的帆布鞋抠下脚。鞋底摔在地毯上，发出一声闷响。

“……哥？你回来啦。”

“嗯。”

坐着的人头也没转，只是举起右手挠了挠后脑勺。晶莹的汗水在空中划出弧线然后化为阳光下的蒸汽，健壮却仍然紧致的上臂肌肉让朱正廷移不开视线。

蔡徐坤长大了，不再是他眼中那个比他矮的小弟弟，也不再是那个喜欢说大话吹牛皮的小孩子了。他健康，有力，富有朝气，同时心思敏捷，被所有人爱得很深。他参加奥数比赛，参加唱歌，又去了篮球赛，所有人为他呐喊，给他递情书，他认真的回绝，每回成为饭桌上的谈资时都让朱正廷的一颗心弹起来又落下去。

他不敢说所有爱蔡徐坤的人里面他爱得最深，但他在所有人里面爱蔡徐坤最深。而爱他最深的朱正廷，却同时也爱得最错。

“晚上吃啥？妈没准备”蔡徐坤象征性地打了个招呼，身体却没动过。

在玩手机游戏吗？

还是在看书？

“……我随便烧点。”朱正廷尴尬地笑了一下，声音从没关紧的卷帘门里面漏出去到街道里。一只苍蝇在外面盘旋着想要进房，朱正廷连忙收回自己黏在蔡徐坤后背上的视线，故技重施用右脚把左脚的鞋抠下来，然后砰地一声关进卷帘门。苍蝇好死不死地被夹在门缝里成为死尸，被封闭的客厅风铃也停止了歌唱，朱正廷清楚地听到他自己的呼吸声和对方的此起彼伏。

好奇怪，明明窗户还开着，怎么这么闷热？

可能是因为下午的口语课他讲话讲得太多，也可能是沿街的盐水棒冰把喉咙冻得太咸，总之他现在有些口渴。口干舌燥，热气腾腾，他在出汗，每个毛孔都在叫嚣着需要新鲜的氧气和水分。

朱正廷绕过餐桌，把身上斜跨的书包翻下来扔在一边的茶几上，然后踩着袜子往厨房拿饮料。身后客厅里的藤椅与地板摩擦了几下又恢复无声，朱正廷没有在意，他食指一用力掀开一罐可乐，灌进炽热的食道才感觉身体比之前清凉了不少。再想喝的时候却记起了母亲说碳酸饮料不能多喝，便放回冰箱的门背后。

冰箱里有层厚厚的霜，随着关闭箱门的动作颤抖了一下然后掉下来几块碎屑在地板。朱正廷叹了口气就想蹲下去捡。

“哥。”

“又咋了——”

“我想摸摸你。”

蔡徐坤的声音像一条蜿蜒的银蛇钻进他的耳道，不知不觉那个炙热的身体竟然把他夹在冰箱与他中间，嘴凑上了他的后脑勺，他们离得好近。近到朱正廷近乎可以直接用脸部的毛孔感受到蔡徐坤嘴唇的颤动，与他口中呼出的热气。

太近了。

耳廓迅速的泛红，他意识到身后那人一只手已经攀上了他的腰际，按摩似地轻轻画着圆圈。朱正廷怕痒，敏感的腹部肌肉根本经不住这种撩拨式的进攻，他险些没有叫出声，却又同时被眼下这情形弄得心惊胆跳起来。

母亲不在家，隔壁的张大爷好像去居委会打麻将了，围墙那边老旧的收音机今天没有放评弹，也没有什么凄凄惨惨的牡丹亭。整个街道安静得像微风拂过池塘，而朱正廷就像一朵蜻蜓点水然后停留的莲花，扎根于淤泥而渴求绽放。

他转过身抓住蔡徐坤的手腕，那皮肤上面有一层薄薄的汗，黏住他的手心。

“小坤……”

朱正廷早就记不得蔡徐坤什么时候长得比他高，也不记得他的手腕已经和自己的一般粗细。他只能抬起头，然后扫过鲜红的篮球服与湿透的领口，看见蔡徐坤微笑的脸庞。他笑得像天使一样，眉眼上翘，嘴唇是适合亲吻的粉红色，喉结微微地颤动着，朱正廷在他浅褐色的眼仁里看到自己同样通红的脸颊和刚刚灌下二氧化碳而喘着气的唇。

“今天妈很晚才会回来。”蔡徐坤反过来抓住朱正廷的手，大拇指摩挲着对方手掌心那条从左横跨到右的掌纹，声音里带着莫名其妙的暗示，“她去镇上看病，说是风湿又犯了。”揉捏着朱正廷腰际的右手一路向上，锁骨和腹部一样敏感，在温柔而又漫长的抚弄中开始颤抖，“隔壁也没有唱戏的，什么都没有。”

“……嗯”朱正廷小声地附和了一句。事实上，他并不知道现在说什么才是正确的，而什么才是错误的，他唯一能做的，想做的就是多看蔡徐坤几眼，趁他在看着自己的时候，多看他几眼。

和面前这个男人当了十几年的兄弟，蔡徐坤真的认真去看朱正廷的次数屈指可数，大多数还是在吵架的时候，才会立着眉头瞪着他。那双眸子里带来的更多是冷漠与火焰，而没有朱正廷渴望的温柔与亲密。而此刻，他从对方的眸中看出了爱情。又或许，这是他的爱情，只是从他的眼眸中反射出的残片罢了。

可他真的太喜欢蔡徐坤了。

喜欢到偷着看的程度，喜欢到心绞痛的程度，喜欢到无法呼吸的程度。他的心就像一罐不断摇晃的可乐，翻来覆去的冒泡却又一次次被静置磨平，归于平静。而现在，蔡徐坤的手轻轻勾住了盖口的铁环，被掀开的心开始泛出酸涩泡沫，沿着肺部逆流而上，冲到嗓子口，化成一双急匆匆带着情欲的眸，泛出银色的铝面，小小地炸裂。

朱正廷第一次有自由呼吸的感觉。他与蔡徐坤鼻尖碰在一起，不知道是谁又往前倾了一个角度，或者是双方都往前倾了吧，总之，他的罐子被打开了。

“让我亲你一下。”

“……嗯。”

在唇瓣相触的那一瞬间，朱正廷觉得他自由了。

唇是粉红色的，咬上去有些咸，可能是从鼻尖流下的汗，与干燥夏天磨破出的血珠。温暖而柔软的舌相互缠绕着，贝齿间是水声通过内部传导到耳膜，色情而又使人兴奋。舌尖扫过牙齿的时候是酸涩的，就像可乐的酸，磨得牙齿也是涩的。稀缺的是氧气，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流。

不够，还要更多。

朱正廷眯着的眼睛悄悄睁开了一条缝，瞄见的只有弟弟挺拔的鼻梁，太近了对不上焦。就像心灵感应一样，对方按住他的后脑勺，肆无顾忌地加深这个吻。朱正廷不知何时攥紧了蔡徐坤的球衣，是湿透的。材质是吸汗的那种，仿佛更用力就能挤出水来。胸膛的起伏透过肌肤的纹理被描摹得清清楚楚，作战区域逐渐从头部以上往下转移，蔡徐坤一只手仍牵着他，另一只从他宽大的白色衬衣下摆往上钻。摸到那个胸部的小红点，便开始细细揉搓起来。

“哥，我好想和你做……”

蔡徐坤的声音，朱正廷听得很清楚。

他听过很多人说想和他做，可是好不幸，没有蔡徐坤。声音最像蔡徐坤的是一个酒吧小哥，身材没有蔡徐坤好，技术也很烂，朱正廷只能勉强和他玩蒙眼play。又很不幸，长得最像蔡徐坤的是他的舞团队员，讲起话来大大咧咧，那人和他女朋友在舞蹈房里面做，朱正廷在外面听到的声音比起做爱更像杀猪。现在是蔡徐坤在说话，他说话真好听，他说他想要和自己做爱，好高兴，那么今天他可以获得一个蔡徐坤，而不是半个或者零点一个他的仿冒体。

哎，有点奇怪，为什么他现在就能够想起这些来？

这明明都是大学之后的事啊。

蔡徐坤亲亲他冒红的鼻尖，然后手指重又往下覆去碰上金属的皮带，朱正廷下意识挺起腰来把自己开始胀大的下体往他手上凑，又一边拿水气弥漫的眼望他。被看着的人舔舔下嘴唇：

“你等下啦，我帮你解开吧。”

朱正廷笑出了声，总算是还感觉这个弟弟有几分急躁和可爱，捏住那只开始想要拆自己腰带却始终不得要领的手，然后自己凑上去解开了皮带。

“……我来解啦。”

蔡徐坤微笑着看他动作，凑上去舔舔对方睫毛和眼角表示满意。

已经勃起的阳物被包裹在灰色的男士短裤中，前端已经把内裤沾湿了一小块。朱正廷感到一股火热的视线盯着他的下体，这让他有些羞愧地低下了头，可胯下的东西却下意识地跳得更高了，可能是在期待对方的碰触，他觉得自己好像又变回了一个处男，等待他的第一次。

裤子被褪到膝盖，脚后跟磕在冰箱底座，尾椎骨正好与冰柜把手挤在一起，制冷的震动搞得他心神不宁。蔡徐坤宽大的手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料摸上去，手法让朱正廷毫无来由地想到了他们新年时候揉面团擀饺子皮的场景。哦对了，那个时候蔡徐坤的手就已经骨节分明，他的手把面团稳稳地挤压在一起，然后缓缓地扣紧指节，面团在他的手心里挤压变形，又松散开来。就像现在揉搓他的性器一样小心翼翼。过于敏感的身体很快就不满足于这种隔靴搔痒的碰触，意识到的时候已经不由自主地往下扯着短裤的边缘。他的身体在渴求对方，而对方也同样的渴求自己。

“这样舒服吗？”

“……嗯。”

手指在发抖，捏起的短裤边缘很快又被橡皮筋的韧性拉了回去，朱正廷急得快要哭出来，看了蔡徐坤一眼，对方心领神会，手指伸向内裤边缘。就在灼热的指尖碰到内裤的一刹那，胸口的那只手恶作剧般地狠狠揉捏了一下已经发红变硬的乳头，一阵电流从胸部直刺脚底，朱正廷眼前闪过一道白色的光。强烈的刺激让他眼前的一切在一瞬间失去了颜色，包括那些血红色的球衣也变成了黑白的雪花点在眼前徘徊不散。

“哥……”

“坤……？”

蔡徐坤的脸庞开始模糊，朱正廷伸出手去抓，收回来的手里是黑色的泡沫。

起风了，纱门没有人去关，风铃在响，有什么得结束了。

蔡徐坤的头部变成了一团黑色的泡沫，然后是脖子，然后是身体，然后是手臂。泡沫从朱正廷的衬衣下面飞出来，划过他的胃部给他带来黏稠的痛感。里面有墨色的烟雾缭绕，很快它们往外面飞，从纱门飞出去然后被灭杀在阳光下，里面包裹的黑烟滴在石板路上，像墨汁晕染于地。阳光比六月的耀眼多了。

朱正廷闭上眼，再睁开，天旋地转，眼前哪有什么老房子里的冰箱，也没有化成泡沫的蔡徐坤，只有公寓里悬在天花板上的LED灯，像个月亮一样亮着。他往下看，自己盖着毯子睡在沙发上，下半身勃起的部分被盖着的薄毯描绘得一清二楚。撑起身，毛毯往前甩去，打倒了地上空荡荡的啤酒罐，罐子滚出去滚了很远，撞在墙边发出一声脆响。

朱正廷无助地扶住了额头，嘴角闪过一丝苦笑，光脚踩在地面上就往浴室走。自从那天晚上朱正廷的秘密被发现，蔡徐坤就没有回来。空调从那个时候开始就没有关掉过，开到了朱正廷最喜欢的16度。如果蔡徐坤回来了，他一定会把朱正廷责备一通然后把空调调高几度，然而他没有回来。

朱正廷也不知道自己在期待些什么，他明白蔡徐坤的选择，是他太自私又丑恶，是他的欲望离经又叛道，是他的错。朱正廷找不到借口让蔡徐坤回来。

 

/。一种自以为是/

 

“操，你他妈的给我滚！”

蔡徐坤一脚把食堂门口的垃圾桶踢到墙边，一声巨响让周围的人纷纷回头，他也毫不在意，只是捏着拳嘎吱作响。对面那男生被蔡徐坤揍了两拳，早就明白自己技不如人，听到这话立马就像一阵风一样跑得老远，那双冒牌的匡威摩擦在食堂楼梯间的台阶上，这种细小的声音都能让蔡徐坤作呕。

有几个平常就嬉皮笑脸的男生凑过来问热闹，统统被蔡徐坤一横眉一抬下巴，嘴角明明带着笑可是眼神冷得像块冰：“怎么，没见过揍人啊，还是你也欠揍？”

没几个人见过蔡徐坤这个发火的样子，只当是哪个傻子又触犯了什么校规，被纪律委员蔡徐坤抓住了。

蔡徐坤很少打架，应该说基本不打架，或者说除了这次以外，他从来没有主动出过手。而他每一次出手都是因为他那个不争气的哥哥朱正廷。重组家庭，自己再不情愿也要叫哥的那个男孩子，真的是要多软弱有多软弱。明明力气也不小，身胚也不是什么弱不禁风的柳腰男，怎么在学校里被人骂就不懂得还手呢。

把朱正廷笔袋浸在墨水里再扔回桌肚里；把捉来的蛐蛐放进朱正廷的水壶；在橡皮上用红笔写朱正廷的名字还画了个大叉；上体育课的时候把接力棒故意捏在手里导致朱正廷摔了一跤被大家嘲笑……

蔡徐坤本想让他自己解决，所以在学校里也不主动去帮他，可是每回看到朱正廷明明不委屈得要死却又反过来安慰自己的样子就心如火焚一样烦躁。

那个用墨水浸笔袋的，蔡徐坤直接抄起一个没合严的墨水瓶扔进他的书包，第二天那混蛋只能带着那种廉价的超市购物袋来上课；那个捉蛐蛐的，蔡徐坤如法炮制抓了一只天牛扔进他那罐每天中午发的学生酸奶里；那个用红笔写朱正廷名字的，蔡徐坤甚至花了高价在学校旁边的小卖铺定做了一个“xxx是大傻逼”的红色印章印满了那人的数学册。而至于那个故意不给接力棒的，就在他上单杠的时候杠子突然松了一个口，他惊慌失措地掉下去，脚踝卡在墨绿色的垫子上——伤筋动骨一百天，到现在还没来学校。

朱正廷不知道是他做的。或者说，蔡徐坤当时以为朱正廷不知道是他做的。他以为朱正廷相信好人有好报，坏人会被报复，而他自己和蔡徐坤都是最好的好人。蔡徐坤不一样，他知道世界上没有什么纯粹的好人，但如果可以，他想让朱正廷当一个纯粹的好人。朱正廷有天赋，蔡徐坤没有。他自认为势利、算计而小心眼，他也没有发现自己对朱正廷多么仁慈。他也没有发现他已经逐渐在这种事情中获得了优越的快感和极强的报复心理。

他做的事情比朱正廷受到的一切恶作剧都坏，都机关算尽，可是他从来没有主动在朱正廷受到实质伤害之前出手过。

除了这次。

蔡徐坤气不打一处来。刚吃完中午饭，明明照烧鸡肉的香味还在唇齿间，他却被那些话气到想吐。

倒完餐盘的朱正廷手里拿着两罐橙汁歪着头走过来。

“又怎么啦，坤。”朱正廷笑着问，“别生气了，生气伤身体。”

“他妈的——”

“嘘——”朱正廷连忙皱了眉头把两罐橙汁往蔡徐坤怀里一塞，伸出手心把蔡徐坤嘴捂住。他的手心有水汽，大概是自动贩卖机里冰镇橙汁罐头的水，还有一股香橙味。

蔡徐坤不耐烦地动动鼻尖。

朱正廷放下了手：“别骂脏话了，教导主任就坐在那吃饭呢！就你这样还要当纪律委员？你就不怕自己被处分吗？刚刚也是，还那么用力踢那垃圾桶，不怕被人看到啊？”

蔡徐坤被自己哥哥一席话噎个半死，但是看看确实那个秃头教导主任就坐在教师用餐区域的第一排，他一把把橙汁塞回对方怀里，把朱正廷拉到楼梯间关上门。

“消消气啦，不要生气了。”朱正廷的声音一如往常清亮带着笑意，在烦躁的蔡徐坤听来反而是一种折磨。

他看着朱正廷还是试图劝阻自己的样子，甩开对方搭上肩的手，情绪一下子还是没忍住。

“你倒是什么都不在意，你被别人骂就这么高兴吗！？”

“我不……”

“他们说你像女人你不在意，说你喜欢男人你也不在意是吗？！”

空气突然安静，蔡徐坤的喊声回荡在楼梯间里。楼梯间下面有车库，蔡徐坤听见回声传进自己耳朵。

朱正廷本来和往常一样扳开橙汁罐头的手停住了。他缓缓抬起头看蔡徐坤，脸色苍白，就像刚刚美味的鸡排饭里被下了毒药，眉毛皱成八字，眼睛像兔子一样张得老大，平时水润的唇瓣也一下毫无血色。他嘴唇颤抖着说不出话来，只能看着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤被看得头皮发麻，也马上后悔了，不过不是后悔自己揍了那几个智障，而是后悔告诉朱正廷他们是怎么骂他的。他虽然很气愤，但是他其实也明白朱正廷可能并不会那样难过，只是这次好像不太一样。

“我，我不是那个意思……我就是……”

“……嗯。我知道。”

他的哥哥真的有在难过。

过分。蔡徐坤实在不忍心看到朱正廷被骂，转过身就要再去找刚刚那几个人好好算清这笔账让他们给朱正廷下跪道歉。这个纪律委员谁爱当谁当，他不稀罕！

“……我再去给他们点教训！”

意欲转身之际手却被猛地拉住了。

那只手虽然很白也很细，但是却又很有力。男生初中正是长身体的时候，要真动起手来蔡徐坤不一定打得过那群初三的，他们只不过是忌惮着蔡徐坤这个官职罢了。而蔡徐坤从来无法拒绝的却是朱正廷的手。

那只手现在把他的手腕扣得死紧。

蔡徐坤对这只手太熟悉了，他们小时候握在一起的两只手，被用来捏着一根碎碎冰两头的两只手，也是蔡徐坤学自行车的时候朱正廷跑在他旁边压在他左手上帮他捏住刹车的右手。同时。这两只手也是他们俩偷摸摸出去玩后割伤了，问医务室阿姨要了邦迪之后互相包扎的手。

他的身子朝着门，但是听见朱正廷清楚地说了两个字。

“算了。”

蔡徐坤站在原地没有动。也没有回头。

于是他听见朱正廷叹了一口气。

“坤，算了，我不在意的。你别去了，你期末还要评三好生的。”

蔡徐坤收回脚。他当时五味杂陈，脑袋里全是刚刚听到的流言蜚语和现在悄声说着“不要紧”和“算了”的朱正廷。

朱正廷真的什么都不在乎吗？未必。可是那个时候他知道朱正廷真正在意什么吗？不知道。蔡徐坤很少听见朱正廷叹气的，尤其是因为自己的事情叹气，这可以算一次。而现在蔡徐坤想来，那个时候的朱正廷到底在想些什么呢？真相近在眼前，可他仍然秘而不宣。蔡徐坤当时的愤怒在赤裸裸的真相面前又能算得了什么。朱正廷不是愤怒，也并不委屈，那充其量算得上一种不安和慌乱，可那在蔡徐坤眼中是羞耻的外现。

“好吧，但是哥你要记得自己打回去！”

“好的啦。走吧。”

\----

“傻逼才喜欢男人，祝你爸天天被操屁眼！”

蔡徐坤从那之后听到有人说朱正廷喜欢男人还是会下意识给一拳然后送上一句辱骂，只是他敏锐地感觉到朱正廷似乎也越来越不在意了。这是好事。当时的他这样想。如果不影响到朱正廷的话，这种流言迟早有一天会消失的。

而蔡徐坤唯一没有猜到的是，绝望里也能长出种子，只不过是潮湿又黑暗的土地，长出的花开在淤泥里罢了。沉重又颓废的花。

 

/。一场闹剧/

 

那个死亡的夜晚过去，结果第二天蔡徐坤没有去赴约，系花很生气说蔡徐坤放她鸽子，实际上也是如此。系花把蔡徐坤挂上大学BBS黑名单，蔡徐坤不为所动。从公寓里逃出来之后他住在外面，反正奖学金刚到也够他逃避一阵子的。

被挂上黑名单的蔡徐坤这下连在这一片约炮都困难。不过事实是他现在丝毫没有想做的欲望。很简单，只要他下体开始变硬，眼前就不再是大胸女人，而是他哥。

每天告诉自己不去想朱正廷，可惜的是每天都想。朱正廷的脸就像幽灵一样缠着他不放，连他放个黄片都不错过，搞得蔡徐坤当时在宾馆半夜按到遥控器跳到GV频道，对于怎么搞男人倒是了解了不少。靠，这下真的是能科学地幻想他哥坐在他身上摇屁股的样子了，这样不好。

而朱正廷也很诡异地没有发任何消息过来，就像他们俩之间啥都没有发生过一样。

蔡徐坤偶尔会想到他初中、甚至高中时候对同性恋的唾弃，不巧的是朱正廷百分之八十的课余时间都待在他身边。朱正廷到底是用什么心态听这些话的？他甚至连一句反驳都没有。是怕被怀疑吗？蔡徐坤搞不明白。他朋友不是没有同的，那人还好巧不巧纵欲多度没了性功能，这反而让蔡徐坤对男人之间搞的印象更差了。自从那次朱正廷说喜欢他，蔡徐坤的脑袋确实是一片空白了，心里却乱成一团麻。

事情发展到这一步有没有他的错？是不是因为他以前太固执太绝对所以导致朱正廷根本不敢说出口？

可能是他的无情、刻板印象与偏见把朱正廷打入苦海……可那又怎样呢。蔡徐坤喜欢的是女人，以前是这样，以后还是这样。他迟早要成家立业，完成繁殖的任务，当一个父亲，当一个爷爷或者外公，他的人生与朱正廷的交集只会越来越远，而不可能越来越近了。

都说重组家庭的兄弟之间隔着一道墙，有的人一生致力于把它打破，可是放在蔡徐坤和朱正廷之间这墙好像塌得太早，以至于到了十几年后才想起来可能应该建一堵墙。可惜的是为时已晚，朱正廷捅破了本来仅存的一层窗户纸，蔡徐坤也没有办法去修复，更别提筑墙了。

蔡徐坤摇摇脑袋叹口气，手臂卷在袖口里。他决定转换心情，找了个前女友，正好前女友也失恋了，于是粉红色的指尖搭上蔡徐坤的手臂。

\----

两人跑到lovehotel是晚上十一点半，进门之前蔡徐坤正在完成一个湿吻，他搂着女孩的细腰换口气顺便要关上门，晃眼却看见系花搂着一个男人就往他旁边空房间里钻。

蔡徐坤愣了一下还没反应过来，系花倒是眼疾手快就脱下她的aj往蔡徐坤脸上扔。

“我靠你干嘛有病啊艹！”

“蔡徐坤你那天敢放我鸽子！亏老娘还真的想和你在一起！”

蔡徐坤躲过那只鞋，一道抛物线鞋砸在他自己搂住女孩的大腿上，女孩惊叫了一声，却是带着色情意味的暗示，顺带假装一个没站稳，趁机摸了把蔡徐坤的胸肌。

“你——”

“好啦宝宝，我们进去，别理这种人……”

蔡徐坤站在那里横眉怒视，倒是隔壁系花的新炮友（或者男朋友）温温柔搂住系花的肩给了蔡徐坤一个抱歉的眼神，把她往里面带。砰地一声隔壁的门带上，蔡徐坤还是愣着，脸却一下子被两只手强行掰回了原位：“ 坤，别管啦，我等不及了。”

“……”蔡徐坤回神，舔了舔对方涂了覆盆子味的唇釉便和她倒到床上。女孩是个床戏高手，做爱不带含糊，很快就把蔡徐坤搞得来了性致。蔡徐坤眯眯眼看到她金黄色的秀发末端起了叉，那也无所谓。

她坐在蔡徐坤腿上，拿自己的下体去蹭蔡徐坤的。蔡徐坤回了她一个吻，一只手把胸罩剥了，刚想去剥内裤，没想到被女孩咬了一下手，然后女孩从床上跳起来跑回墙边，左手食指挑着内裤边暗送秋波，玫红色的眼影已经晕了一片。

“坤，来这边，我想站着被你干。床上太无聊了。”

蔡徐坤应了声就站起来，他内裤也没脱，挺着个帐篷往墙边上走，走到了也不直接动手，隔着内裤摸女孩。女孩也很享受，迷醉地闭着眼睛，蔡徐坤看见她的双眼皮贴在昏暗的灯光下一闪一闪。

“小坤……坤坤……”

操。

蔡徐坤几乎是下意识地停住了手。

这面墙怎么这么像公寓里那面，这女的声音怎么越听又越像朱正廷！他抬起头，想要让自己忘掉那张脸，可是自己抬头看见的，明明就是朱正廷那天晚上泛着泪的通红脸庞。

朱正廷那天晚上哭得特别惨，蔡徐坤帮他泄出来之后就坐在地上哭，一边哭一边说对不起。蔡徐坤不知道他这对不起到底是和谁说，他当时一心想着逃离这里却又不忍心看见朱正廷半醉半醒挂着泪痕的脸，内疚折磨着他的灵魂，同情又使他不忍心扭头就走。

把朱正廷清理好身子搬上床，盖上被子，空调调到自然风定时关闭，烧好开水放进热水瓶，就连明天早上的粥也淘好了米设了定时，放进去才意识到自己洗了两人份的，却又懒得拿出来。做完一切他又进卧室看了一眼朱正廷。他睡着了，睡姿是据说及其缺少安全感的人会用的，缩成一团的样子。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷刘海理了一下，看到自己伸出去的手却愣住了。

为什么要帮朱正廷理刘海呢。他缩回手，留了一盏床头灯，简单整理了点必要的行李，带着电脑走出了公寓楼。打到的专车司机是一个四五十岁的大叔，胡子拉渣，看到蔡徐坤匆忙的样子和手里拿着的行李，还和蔡徐坤使眼色：

“这么三更半夜的，带着点东西就走了，是被老婆赶出门了？”

蔡徐坤忍住殴打司机的冲动，手攥成一个拳头，说了句“不是”就不再理会司机八卦的眼神。在之后他到了快捷酒店订了两个晚上，在便利店买了一扎啤酒，一边喝一边叹气。再醒来就是第二天傍晚。在之后他就翘了——

“蔡徐坤！”

“……啊？”

蔡徐坤猛地回过神，这才意识到自己还在情爱现场，再看看面前的女孩，一句道歉还没出口，这次是真真切切地被球鞋砸在脸上，一下子被砸萎了，女孩骂了他五分钟然后穿着衣服就走了，没给蔡徐坤任何辩解机会，高跟鞋踩在地板上。楼尽头的电梯门开启又关闭。

蔡徐坤站在隔间里听着隔壁咿咿呀呀的叫床声，总觉得有什么东西在自己内心开始发芽。他讨厌当断不断的自己，即便他知道这个世界上没有该被讨厌的人，而只有该被讨厌的事。

实际上每天想朱正廷想到要疯掉，但是那是愧疚而不是爱情，那是担心而不是爱情，那是无奈而不是爱情，那是亲情而不是爱情！可如今呢，他每次和人上床脑子里总有朱正廷的影子。蔡徐坤叹口气，他知道自己不应该逃避的。

三天，够多了，够他们两个在不同的地方喝几十罐啤酒然后醉倒，却又清清楚楚地起来然后陷入无助与彷徨。事情走到今天这一步，已经不是单纯的逃避可以解决的问题。

蔡徐坤决定亲手给自己的亲情画上句号。

他冲了个澡，半夜的街道霓虹灯还是亮得到处都是。这次的司机什么都没有说，他沉默了一路然后跑上公寓楼停在防盗门门口。这层的感应灯坏了，每次晚上回来都要使劲地踩楼梯，好让上一层的光亮起来照到下面的锁孔，这次蔡徐坤也踩了，尴尬的是他手里捏着钥匙踩着水泥地，然后门“吱呀”在他面前应声开启。

开门的没有别人，就是朱正廷。他还穿着蔡徐坤临走时候给他套的白色t恤和黄色沙滩裤，脚上踩的是蔡徐坤同款蓝色洞洞鞋，手里拎着一个半透明的垃圾袋，蔡徐坤瞥了一眼，全是啤酒罐。

朱正廷下意识用手去挡蔡徐坤的眼神，可是哪挡得住。蔡徐坤嘴角微微挑了一下，看到朱正廷快要关上的门，忙把门撑住。

“……哥。”蔡徐坤开口很艰难。

“……”朱正廷不说话。手里把垃圾袋捏了一下又一下的，眼神四处乱瞟，嘴唇咬得死紧。

“我们聊聊。”

 

/。一滴眼泪/

 

朱正廷主动抬起了腰，蔡徐坤替他扒掉了沙滩裤扔在地板上，浅灰色内裤是紧身的款式，把那条股沟勾勒得一分不差。

蔡徐坤像小孩看到新玩具一样伸出手指在股缝之间磨蹭，一下比一下深入都已经要戳到穴口。内裤被脱下来扔到一旁，前端是被性器染深的一滩深色。朱正廷翻了个身，露出自己红的像刚煮熟的虾一样的脸庞，然后张着大腿用手把自己的臀缝掰开露出那个小穴。和女人的不一样，那里不会流水，也没有天然的润滑。

蔡徐坤作为一个已经看过GV的直男，从来没想到自己有一天会使用这种专供后面的润滑剂。他刮了一把在手指上然后就往洞里塞，插了一只手指进去，紧得要死，然后看着朱正廷皱起的眉头和轻轻咬住的下嘴唇笑了。

“你确定这地方能让我干进去？”

话虽是这样说，但明显能感受到周围软肉的跳动，它们把蔡徐坤的手指紧紧包围，同时又对手指的肆意妄为有了越来越大的包容。

朱正廷迷蒙的双眼已经带上了水汽，他喃喃道：“你继续往里面……唔……那边不行……”

“哪边不行？”

蔡徐坤就像无头苍蝇一样在里面乱按也没反应。听说不是前列腺可以高潮吗，怎么这么难找。他抽出食指，穴里的肉竟然层层包裹上不让他抽出去。又加了一指塞进去，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷一声娇喘，知道事情有了进展，没多想便又沾了点润滑插进一根手指，三根手指在穴里搅动。可摸索了半天，满脸潮红的朱正廷也只是偶尔发出几次难耐的哼哼声，主动扭动着腰肢迎合三根手指的动作。

蔡徐坤舔舔嘴唇，“哥——”

“啊——唔，不要，不要叫我哥”几乎是在蔡徐坤叫出“哥”的一瞬间，肠壁使劲地绞了一下，蔡徐坤感觉自己手指都要断了。

“放松！”蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在朱正廷雪白的臀肉上，后者抽泣般地抖了抖，竟真的按照蔡徐坤说的那样做了个深呼吸，好让蔡徐坤的手指进入的更深了。逐渐找到感觉的蔡徐坤开始变得有些肆无忌惮起来：“哥，你的G点在哪里啊？不是说按到那里可以高潮吗，让我看看？”

朱正廷被一声“哥”害羞得不行，头撇过去看着墙讲话：“…在里……在里面啊……，手够不……够不到呜呜”

“哦……”蔡徐坤继续压着性子问：“那什么东西可以够到？”

“……震、动棒”

“只有震动棒吗？”穴口逐渐习惯了三根手指的搅动，

“呜呜—啊，不只有，唔，”

“那还有什么呀？”

“还有，唔，还有——”朱正廷的脸红到要滴血，他死活也没想到蔡徐坤做起爱来是这么漫天骚话的主，似乎今天是不把他搞得羞死就不能结束了。更何况那几根灵活的手指还在后穴里面搅动，细腻的肌肤撞击的肠壁就像万千小虫噬咬，搞得他难耐地摇起了腰。

“还有什么？”蔡徐坤此时也不好受，他妄图收起一切外露的情绪，做一个合格的床伴，而不是弟弟。他其实做了功课，知道该怎么做，也知道怎么做舒服。可他想知道的是，朱正廷真的有那么想做吗？真的有想到所有他的床伴都很像自己的程度吗？

“还有……”面皮薄的人就那几个字始终说不出口，可身体最直接的反应却暴露了内心最直接的心理活动与欲望。两条光滑又纤细的长腿主动绕上蔡徐坤的腰肢，蔡徐坤听见自己冷笑了一声，虽然他也不太明白为什么。他拉下自己的裤链，隔着朱正廷的腿把裤子褪了下来，然后是内裤。自己早就硬了，可能是因为刚刚从客厅一路进来的吻和自己哥哥那两只在自己身上不断点火的手，也可能是之前在lovehotel里的余温。而此刻蔡徐坤宁愿是前者。

扬起的前端有着微微的水光，成熟的男性性器带着腥味，挺立在中间。蔡徐坤把手抚上朱正廷的大腿内侧，对方轻微地抖了一下，却还是拿那双红通通的眼望他，望几秒转开一秒的那种。于是蔡徐坤又用手把那两条腿强硬地从自己腰上掰下来，就像一个完全的征服者那样，看着朱正廷慌乱的眼神说：

“你知道该怎么做吧？”

舌尖灵巧地在柱头处打转，时不时地刮到侧面描摹着柱体的粗细，手也不停下来，一会儿在柱体底部揉搓，一块儿又不忘记两个鼓胀的囊袋，温柔地揉捏着。麝香味道变得好浓，朱正廷忍住想要吐的欲望把鬼头往嘴里吞得更紧，直到感觉到了咽部的收缩再又吐出来。他给人口的次数屈指可数，牙齿控制不住打在敏感的性器上，他慌乱的眼神也看不见蔡徐坤的皱眉。

整个嘴部的肌肉都有些僵硬，嘴角感觉快要撕裂，而脑后却死死被蔡徐坤按住不放手。他听见蔡徐坤舒服的喘气声，想要抬起身却被拉住头发毫无预兆地顶撞了一下。舌头本能地往上翘可却被顶住，无法收回的口水卡在喉咙里从嘴角流下来。

“哥，”其实蔡徐坤也不好受，“叫你停了吗？”他没想到朱正廷真的肯帮他口，但是同时又沉醉在这份舒适中不能自拔。

“唔……”

看着朱正廷毫无威慑力地拿那双眸子从下往上抬着头瞪着自己，而蔡徐坤从里面只看出来了一种彻彻底底的欲拒还休。将他的头固定住，蔡徐坤又开始了新一轮了的横冲直撞。囊袋拍打了朱正廷通红的脸上，一声声皮肤摩擦的脆响氤氲了欲情的空气。早就被扩张好的洞口和流着水的前端被放置了好久得不到满足，朱正廷悄悄把一只手往下伸去却被蔡徐坤一把抓住。

“我说了可以碰吗？”

蔡徐坤的声音低沉又带着情欲，惩罚似的加快了挺身的速度，朱正廷被顶得开始咳嗽，下体却又忍不住地去摩挲床单。这时蔡徐坤突然停了下来，从朱正廷口腔中退出，那根凶器比一开始粗了不少，颜色也变成了深紫。

蔡徐坤听见自己说：“我不是说了。你想和我做的话，都要听我的吗？”

“我……”

朱正廷仿佛大梦初醒，刚刚还大睁着的不解的双眼一下子垂下，整个头扭向一旁，已经被亲肿了的双唇一开始还下意识地大张着呼吸新鲜空气，过了几秒也抿得死紧，不发一语，活像是被欺负了的样子。蔡徐坤看到他这副模样不知为何一阵火气，却又找不到发泄的口，心里就像堵了块巨石一样难受。

“算了。你起来吧。过来抱住我。”蔡徐坤的声音不自觉地变得比刚刚温柔了一些。毕竟他还是不想伤害这个人。最后一次也是第一次的做爱，他是始终带着一种愧疚的。

\--- 

把自己坚硬的性器一寸一寸地埋进对方的甬道中，这个过程比蔡徐坤想得要简单一些，但是又比他在GV里面看到的要难得多。润滑也做了，扩张也做了，就连亲吻和爱抚都已经让斑驳的红痕布满了肌肤。前戏的丰富并不一定能带来插入过程的轻松。

“呃……啊——”

蔡徐坤俯下头去堵住朱正廷的唇。 好奇怪，这种平常被蔡徐坤誉为是special service的东西怎么到今天就来得那么随便。声东击西般的缠绕住那温暖的舌瓣。而在不经意间把自己的身子重重地下压下去。一阵微疼之后是扑面而来的满足感，温热的甬道包裹着巨大的阴茎时不时收缩着，蔡徐坤发出一阵满足的喟叹，顺便抬着手擦去身下那人额头上密密麻麻的小汗珠。没过多久等朱正廷的呼吸趋于平稳，蔡徐坤便开始了动作。做爱的风格一如往常，也不管什么G点什么的了，总之就是死了命地往里顶。

床单被过于剧烈的动作带起来一层又一层的褶皱，硕大的阳物在甬道里面每一次抽插都能引起一阵全身的快感打着激灵往上。

两人身体的契合程度是没有预料到的，能做到现在这个程度也是没有人可以预料到的。

朱正廷两条腿本来就在海浪般的床板上上上下下找不到支撑点，被顶撞地一下下往下面滑，又被蔡徐坤一把捞起来扛到肩膀上，手捧着对方屁股继续一浅一深地顶弄。朱正廷身体在空气中摇摆不定，发出的呜咽也是一次次仿佛从黑夜中降落似的不安与慌张。

“哥，舒服吗？”

朱正廷稍仰着头，想要说什么却又忍住。他两只手紧紧抓着床单就像随时能把那层薄薄的布料撕碎，眼睛红得就像一只快要被预定了被屠宰命运的白兔。

蔡徐坤讨厌他这副样子，这和二十年前有什么区别呢。

“哥，说话啊。”

“……唔，呃…慢，慢一点啊……”

朱正廷还是不想说话，他甚至在故意地压着自己的呜咽声。蔡徐坤又顶几下，于是便又听见那张嘴里面呜咽几下。

“你说话好不好，哥。”

蔡徐坤猛地抬起头，本想再说些什么出来，可看见的却是令他犹如一盆冷水浇头般的眼神。朱正廷在哭，哭得很厉害，眼角又红又盛满了水，眼泪积不住了就往床单上面掉，晕成一小块一小块的。蔡徐坤这样看着就突然感觉心空了一片，是被拉扯得很紧却又一下子被远远地弹开的感觉。空虚却又是曾经拥有过的。

他停住了运动，呆呆地问：“哥，你不舒服吗？我……你……你不舒服吗？”

仿佛意识到了什么，他放开捏着朱正廷手腕的手，这才发现自己的莽撞已经把对方扯出一道红痕来。他见过朱正廷那么多次哭，好像每次他都是去帮忙的那一个，可这一次自己却成为了元凶，抑或主谋。朱正廷的后面还紧紧地吸附着他，甚至在他惴惴不安裸着身子问出口的时候紧紧收缩了一下。可那带着红痕的手缩回去用力地抹了一把眼泪，然后手的主人哑着嗓子颤颤地问：

“那你呢，坤……你为什么要哭呢？”

蔡徐坤愣住，他抬起自己颤抖的手指摸了摸自己的脸庞，才发现自己脸上的泪水。

对啊，那自己为什么要哭呢。

他在昏暗的室内看了一秒自己湿润的指尖，舔了一下是咸的。蔡徐坤弯下腰去，整个人火热的躯体贴在朱正廷上面。朱正廷被他这举动又是一愣，交合处的摩擦带着黏稠的水声回荡在室内，他被突如其来的重量压倒有些不能喘息，下意识地把手掌贴在蔡徐坤胸前想让他抬起身，却听见一个声音冒在自己的颈窝。

那声音带着闷：“哥，对不起。”

朱正廷愣了。他嘴唇张了几下也没说出什么字来，哪有人做爱做到一半道歉的啊。

然后他感觉有什么东西冰冰凉凉掉在自己的锁骨上。

是蔡徐坤的眼泪。

他张开臂膀就那样抱住蔡徐坤，对方把那颗毛躁躁的头靠在他颈窝里，又抽动了几下便抽了出来碰上朱正廷的那根早就濒临爆发的性器。摩擦了几下便泄了出来。

 

/。一对兄弟/

 

“爸，我来晚了、”

夜晚的西餐厅，朱正廷百无聊赖地刷着手机然后听见入口那里传来的盼望已久的熟悉声音。抬起头望向那边，那个穿着黑色风衣的身影拎着一个礼盒走过来。再转过头看叔叔的表情显然也是放下了一口气。

蔡徐坤放下礼盒，然后对帮他引导席位并拉开座位的服务员道了声谢，脱下风衣挂在后座，他首先对上的是朱正廷的双眼。

“小坤啊，听正廷说飞机延误了，没出什么问题吧？”

蔡徐坤笑着摇头：“没有，就是起飞时候天气不太好，有点小雾。再说——”他又对着朱正廷眨了下眼，“我现在不都已经到了吗。”

“好，好！人没事就好。正廷说要等你来点菜，说你出了国，知道西餐哪个最好吃，来菜单给你你点吧。”男人拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，笑着把本来放在朱正廷前面的菜单拿过去。蔡徐坤坐在朱正廷对面接过菜单翻了几页，略加思索过后就叫来服务生点了几个。

等菜的过程还有点时候，男人说他出去抽根烟再回来，就剩下蔡徐坤和朱正廷面对面坐着。

半年没见了，两人的四只眼睛就面对面地盯着对方也不躲开，过了半晌蔡徐坤的脚在餐桌布下面暗戳戳地往前挪了点然后踩到朱正廷的匡威，朱正廷朝他眨眨眼睛。

蔡徐坤转过身往出口处望了下，没有男人的身影。

他凑过去给了朱正廷一个结结实实的吻。

桌子下面，四只脚缠得很紧。

 

END


End file.
